Me, Myself and My Yami
by ThE KiDDo
Summary: Gramps is worried about his grandchild and his split personality problem, so he starts an investigation. First step: Collect Information. Means: Question Friends.
1. Prologue

**

::Me, Myself and My Yami::  


**  
**Disclaimer:** No.. sniffs me no own nothing of Yu-Gi-Oh's cuties. No cookies for writing this story either. wails 

**Summary:** Gramps' suspicions were confirmed, his grandchild Yugi has split personalities. What's going to happen to Yug? Please R&R!

**AN:** Hey guys, this is my second _written_ idea. I was just wondering what good ol' gramps was thinkin' about his grandchild and, Yami and the switching thingie, and WHAM! It dawned on me that this is my next fic! So enjoy my insanity! Mwahahahah X.X

_thinking_ (yeah, we can hear them think _squeals_ n.n;;)

oo00O00oo 

_Prologue_

The weather was cool that night, wind blowing softly, giving cheeks and noses a chilling as it encountered the citizens of Domino walking down the streets. Leaves would dance gracefully as the moving air takes the lead, moving them as it wanted and when it wanted them to.

That was what Mr. Motou appreciating as he stared out of the Turtle Shop's window. It was past closing time, but he could not get himself to start wrapping things up. He was content just sitting there, looking on as the world passed him by.

It was such a sight, how the night-life of the city was so much different from the day's. Gone was all the families that used to walk down the same path during the day, replaced by young teens with baggie, wrinkled clothes, as if they were sleeping in them all day to come back to life after sun set. The clubs would be full by now, full with lustful and fun-seeking teens, all dancing their time away. The old man shook his head, he did not remember having that in his time. Back in the days, he would be in his bed in an hour time.

_Speaking of bed and time, it's time to call it a night._

He looked around for Yugi, but he couldn't find his grandchild anywhere. The young boy was always there to help him at closing time, he wondered where he was.

_Teenagers._ He shook his head and started dwelling on today's teenaged population; they were so different from the last generation.. minds of their own, their stubborness, their determation to have their own way in every single thing. He sighed, thanking God that Yugi was not like most of these days' teenagers. The kid was nice and friendly, always there for his friends. He loved his grandchild, for him, he was the perfect boy.

_But_, he climbed the stairs planning to head to Yugi's room, _there was something off with Yugi the last weeks._ Grandpa Motou noticed that Yugi seemed to be acting differently lately, gone the sweet child, instead he was confident and serious. But what worried him the most that it was not constantly, for he would be that guy for awhile, then he would go back into being the boy he knew. Sometime he could not help but wonder if--

"You think?" Motou stopped before the door of Yugi's room, and he couldn't help to hear the conversation. He figured that his grandchild was on the phone since he couldn't remember one of the boy's friends visiting. "I'm not really sure about it."

A pause.

"Maybe she would like that, too, but I'm not really the person to ask."

Motou felt his conscience scolding him for eavesdropping, so he turned and was about to walk away when his heart skipped a beat.

"Wait a minute, I'll put Yami through."

A short pause. The old man was holding his breath, waiting.

"Hello... yes, it's me, Yami."

Motou thought his heart was about to bounce out of his chest as it raced within.

His fears came true...

Yugi, his sweet grandchild, had split personalities.

oo00O00oo

I know, it's short but it's only the start n.n You guys have to tell me what you think, and any suggestions would really be appreciated... I still don't have a complete plot for this fic, so. Thanks so much for reading as I play with Yugi! The first chapter would be up as soon as possible, but a warning... I'm lazy. X.x


	2. Snooping Around

**:Me, Myself and Yami:**

**Disclaimer:** I'm out of ideas... so, just to put it in a simple direct way... I don't own anything, please don't sue. 

**Summary:** Gramps is worried about his grandchild and his split personality problem, so he starts an investigation. First step: Collect Information. Means: Question Friends. 

**Pairings:** None so far. 

**Inner Thoughts:** (Also known as Author's notes) Waaaaaaah, I'm really sorry about this delay! I feel so terrible, since I found out that I write this sentence in each and every story I update... am I that lazy! Problem is, work on one story then you're late in updating the other one! So, onegai, forgive me for being late. About this story, I have been avoiding it for a while now since I am not actually sure where I want to go with it, and what is it supposed to be... humor or angst? I was leaning towards humor since I've been doing a lot of angst stories lately, in this pen name and the other one, so I need to lighten up a bit. I hope you're going to like this new addition and thanks for your patience. 

**Comebacks:** A section for the reviewers, YAY! 

_**Anne:**_ Yay! My first reviewer, and she said that my story was good! Thanks a bunch, Anne, and lookie, I got more reviews! I'm glad you liked the first part, and hopefully you would like this part as you did the first! Thanks for the review. 

_**Hanyou-demoness:**_ And here's the next chapter... thanks for reading and reviewing! nn 

_**Funky Egyptian:**_ Hehe, lovely review FE, I love it when people review that way... it makes it more interesting. Not that I dun like other reviews, but... shutting up now. Thanks for the review and I'm sorry SOON had to be this late. 

_**Tricia:**_ Hey, babe _gets her butt kicked by Tricia_ okay, I won't call you that anymore, yeesh. But here I am, one baby step closer to finish this story. So, ummm, yeah! In your face! Hehe, see ya later, _babe_. 

_**Coolgirlmich:**_ That was the main idea, but we'll see what happens... thanks a lot for being the only one to offer any suggestions. Arigatou! nn 

oo00O00oo

_**Chapter one:** Snooping Around_

"Ohayo, Grandpa!" Yugi jumped down the steps, his small hands pulling at the straps of the his backpack to stop the blue bag from bouncing around as he ran down the stairs. A smile graced the youthful face, something that was a usual occurrence. The kid seemed to live his life to blind people with his shiny smile. The height of the boy and his soft voice were proofs to how looks can be deceiving, for people were mostly led to believe that the tri-color-haired boy was younger than his true age. 

"Morning, Yugi." Replied the old man. Even him, he always looked at that teenager as if he was just that little boy that used to beg him for bedtime stories. You could not help but think that, especially with that young-sounding voice. Who would believe that this kid was actually sixteen. Motou shuddered as he remembered that deep voice from yesterday, that was not his grandson, not at all. He had never heard him use that kind of tone before, that was Yami. Of all the things somebody could name their other self, this kind-hearted child had to name his Yami. The old man just hoped that other personality was not named that for a certain reason. 

"Nee, grandpa, are you okay?" Yugi titled his head to the side a bit as he took a closer look at the old man. His grandfather seemed ragged and rather unkempt. Black bags had adorned the area under his eyes and his eyes were blood-shot, as though he had not gotten a wink of sleep at all the night before. 

"H-hai, never been better!" Motou gave the teenager a nervous laugh, throwing his head back but then he started to wonder if that would make it look even more phony. It is weird how confusing reflex actions can be when you have to think to actually carry them out. 

Yugi looked suspiciously at his grandpa, but decided not to persuade the matter since he would be late for school, knowing Motou's stubbornness. Getting a good grip on his bag's straps, Yugi gave his gramps a smile. "Alright, then I guess I better be off." 

The small kid started to walk out of the store when Motou stopped him. "Wait, Y-Yugi, I got a favor to ask from you." 

Confusion clear on his face, Yugi said. "Yeah, sure." 

"Could you take care of the store for me after school?" The old man asked nervously, wondering why he suddenly had some sense of fear of his own, _his own_, grandchild. "I find myself having rather pressing matters to attend to." _Kami, if Yugi was not suspicious already, he would be now,_ he thought, _what is it with the vocabulary_. 

Yugi blinked twice, then he nodded quietly. "Sure," and with only that one word out of his mouth, he particulary ran out of the store. 

The old man was acting weird, maybe age finally caught up with him? 

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Hey, Yug! Yug? Yugi? Yuuuuugi?" 

A pause. 

"YUGI!" 

"What? Wha-? Kami, Jou, don't scare me like that!" Yugi placed a hand on his hammering heart, and he swore he could feel it trying to escape his chest. The violet eyes sent an annoyed look in the blonde's direction. 

"Well, excuse me, I thought you gone and had your soul taken again or something, with the way you looked." The taller blond collapsed on the bench near the smaller kid. "So, what's up? What's the matter?" 

"It's my grandpa." 

"He grounded ya, told you to not let him catch you playing Tea's undies late at night." 

"Jou!" 

The blond laughed the dark shade of pink coloring his best friend's cheeks. "I'm just kiddin', alright! Seriously, what's wrong with gramps? You caught him playin' with Tea's un--" 

"JOU!" The young boy glared at the blond, his blush spreading even further. "It's not funny." 

"You're right, you're right." Joey tried and stopped laughing, but his brown eyes still gleamed with amusement. "I'm sorry, but cheer up, man. You look older with that look on your face." 

"Well, you see, Grandpa Motou was acting really weird today. He was really nervous, and he kept me sending me those weird looks. H-he kind of creeped me out, the way he was not himself. He looked as though he was up all night, all tired and tense. I've never seen him like this before." 

Joey's eyes sparkled and he raised a finger. "Maybe he--" 

"Jou! Don't even dare finish that thought." 

The blond only gave the blushing boy a shit-eating grin, the kid was too innocent for his own good but that was what he liked in his friend. Protected from the evils of this world, he wished he still had that kind of innocence, but living with a father like his, there is nothing left for imagination. 

With an innocent look, Jou defended himself. "What? I was just going to say maybe he was just getting old. After all, he is an _old_ man. Don't work yourself over things you're not sure about, just ask him about it." 

"I did, but he said that he was fine." 

"See, why would your granddaddy lie? He's fine, maybe it just was work-related stress or something. He's gonna be okay, trust me." 

"Now that you mention it, he said he had some things to do today, he asked me to watch the store for him after school." Yugi's smile made an appearance once again. "Yes, you're right, Jou. It's just work, nothing else!" 

Jou smirked wickedly, "And since you have the store to yourself, you could play with T--" 

"Jou!" 

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Arigatou, Jou. It's good to see you around here, again." 

"Ah, yes, Noriko-san." Jou blushed faintly as he addressed the older beautiful lady. "I had some exams to study for, since I'm in High school and all." 

The brunette gave him a sweet smile, "I'm just glad that you're working again, Jou-kun. See you later." 

The blond smiled nervously and waved as the lady walked slowly out of the fast food resturant, one of her hands carrying a full bag of take-away food. Jou chuckled, even with a ring around her finger, Noriko-san always found the place and time to flirt with him. It was flattering, but he had a certain blonde on his mind for now. 

Hearing the bell above the door ring softly to announce another costumer, Jou smiled widely and said the same old welcome line. "Welcome to Yoshi's, we bring you food before your lips touch each other again. How may I help you?" 

"Hello there, Jounouchi." 

The blond blinked as he realized who was standing before him. "Oh, Gramps, how are you doing today, sir?" The blond noticed right away the things his friend pointed out earlier, the old man looked just that... _old_. The dark circles under his eyes were quite visible, and the man looked as though he had the weight of the world resting on his shoulders. 

"I'm fine." Was the curt reply, nervousness coloring the deeper voice. "Can I ask you a question, Jou?" 

"Sure, Gramps." 

"And answer it honestly?" The old man pressed. 

"Yeah, of course." Joey looked at Motou suspisiously, wondering what was the dreadful question he wanted to ask him so bad. But he did not expect what blurted out of the grey-haired man's lips. 

"What or who is Yami?" 

_+TBC...+_

_ For those who do not know, Yami means dark or darkness. I think I have read on some website where they said it meant evil, but I don't think that's actually true.   
Amazingly, it is true. I tested it more than once, like I would start thinking hard about what foot I should be using for the next step on the stairs and I always end up falling down the stairs. Now that I'm writing it, I know that to you I sound stupid, but it kind of amuses me when I do it._

**AN:** Okay, first of all, I have no idea why I made Joey be that weird or as my friend said, perverted. I did not really mean, too, it's just the humor I see everyday on TV, so I blame everything on it! I was not sure where Jou works, since I once read that he had a job somewhere, so I just made the place up. And about Grandpa Motou being kinda scared, I thought it would be the best reaction since I believe it would be kinda frightening to know that somebody has another side. Oh well, hopefully you liked this part of the story. Please tell me what you think of it, and who do you want the next person Gramps asks Yugi about to be! Arigatou! 


End file.
